Welcome to the Super Masquerade
by fantasiesqueen
Summary: TLC Ship Weeks Week 3 Day 6- (Superheroes) A grandeur ball is being held in honor of Cinder, who is simply dreading the event. And who better to plan the ball than Thorne, who decides on a Superhero Masquerade Ball. Everyone who is anyone is in attendance, and it's a night they'll never forget.


**Author's Note: This is my entry for TLC Ship Weeks 1516- Superheroes. Based on the fanart of theenchantress101. I will continue to update this story until it's complete (I'm not expecting it to be too long), and please leave a review. Enjoy :)**

Cinder hated this. She hated wearing a constricting dress, she hated the sticky hairspray in her hair, and she especially hated the eyeliner Iko was repetitively sticking into her eye. If Cinder had tear ducts, her makeup would have been running.

"Iko, could you stop trying to maim my eyes, which are, might I add, my second pair."

Iko grinned, "Deal with it, after all, beauty is pain."

Cinder groaned, and in response, Iko sighed dramatically. "If you would rather go to your very own ball dressed in grease covered clothes and gunk on your face, be my guest."

"Okay, great!" Cinder exclaimed, standing up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You sit your butt back in that chair. The Queen of Luna and soon to be Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth is NOT going to her ball looking like a hot mess under my watch."

Scarlet glanced over at Iko, who was still reprimanding Cinder and waving an eye pencil around like a lance. Winter rubbing some type of hair product into Scarlet's scalp. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't mind the head massage. Scarlet wasn't completely dreading the ball, like Cinder, who had a very bad track record when it came to balls. Many years ago, Scarlet's grand-mére had taught her how to dance. Scar was hoping that any skill she may have had when she was younger would come back to her.

Everyone was getting dressed in their finest attire and securing masks to their faces. After all, it was a rare occasion for a Lunar queen to hold a masquerade ball with a superhero theme. Throne had been the one to give Cinder the idea. He said it would take some of the stress off of Cinder if no one knew who she was, and they had just gone on a 2nd era superhero movie marathon with the rest of their gang. Cinder just went along with the bizarre idea. Thorne was surprisingly good at planning a ball. He had been busy all week, ordering people around,  
shouting things like, "NO, THE ROSE BOUQUETS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BLOOD RED  
AND WHITE. NOT BLOOD ORANGE AND CREAM!" "IS THAT SUPPOSED A CAKE OR A SAD CUPCAKE?" "ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND? BECAUSE I WAS AND I KNOW THIS IS NOT WHAT A ROASTED PIG IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE. IT LOOKS LIKE A ROASTED BABY! IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL ARE? BABY EATERS?" "HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WHEN THE BAR ISN'T STOCKED? WE NEED MORE BOOZE ASAP!" "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, AND IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAY A SIMPLE TABLECLOTH, STARS ABOVE!"

Needless to say, Thorne had a gift.

Back in the girls' room, final touches to their outfits were being made. Bobbie pins were scattered across the room and a mixed aroma of perfume and hairspray permeated the air. Cinder was starting to get anxious. She just wanted the day to be over with. Winter was excited to get Jacin dancing, he had never been a guest at a ball, only a guard. Cress was feeling completely out of her element. She didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of lots of people watching her as she tripped over her feet. Scarlet was ready to loosen up and hit the dance floor, maybe she would remember some modern moves from Émilie. Iko was pumped, she couldn't wait to get the party started. It was a great opportunity scout out all the bachelors at the dance. And maybe she would bump into a certain guard…

Someone rapped on the door.

"Your Majesty, your dates have arrived."

"We will be out in a moment, thank you."

Iko Scrambled to the door, "Wait!" Flinging the door open, the wood made contact with Kinney's head.

Kinney fell onto the floor on his rear letting out a grunt.

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!"

Kinney let out a strained, "It's okay."

"I'm such a klutz, let me take you to the infirmary." Iko held out her hand, and Kinney took it.

After Kinney righted himself, brushing off invisible specks of dust from his uniform, he glanced down at Iko in her dress, then quickly averted his gaze and said, "You don't  
need to take me to the infirmary. I'm completely fine. Not the first time I've  
been knocked up the head by a girl. You have a ball to attend."

"It's no trouble. It's just a little party, I was so not looking forward to going, anyway."

Kinney arched his eyebrow at her, "If you say so…"

All of the other girls were staring at the doorway, their mouths agape. Iko was really laying it on thick. Cinder couldn't help but laugh at Iko, who glared at her.

Iko and Kinney walked off. Cinder heard their fading conversation.

"You look hot."

"Oh! Thanks, I guess."

"No, not like that, I mean-"

"What are you saying? Do you not like my body?"

"No! I mean yeah, sure, I do. But I'm talking about the stupid dress."

"Well, there is no need to be an ass. I am the Human Torch."

"Not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Their voices faded as they turned a corner.

Cinder was the first to react. She just starting laughing, and soon all four of them were laughing, tears threatening to spoil their makeup.

Once they gained their composure, they went downstairs to meet up with their dates.


End file.
